Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids
by first-2-fall-last-2-know
Summary: Max tucked her wings in and balled up in pain she dropped like a rock she was having a brain attack. “Fang!” Angel said urgently...I flew the clearing and set Max down... “Someone’s coming” Iggy said his blind eyes were pointed to the clearing FAX.ENJOY
1. A Piece of Avian Hybrid Pancake

**A/N**

This is my first FanFic so sorry if it sucks

I'm just making it up as I go along so like sorry if it sucks

**MAX POV**

Hey anyone who's reading this its you haven't been on the ride long enough me and my family the flock are six bird hybrids who have been experimented on the School aka an evil science lab place thing. So we have abilities. This would explain why we were flying.

If you have been on the ride it's been about two years. So me, Fang Iggy were 16 Nudge was 13 and even more talkative. Gazzy was 10 and Angel was 8. No one really knew how old Total was. If you're wondering he can fly with his wings now. We had left Akila at my mum's house.

We had been flying over Washington on our way to my mom's. MMMMMMMM. Those chocolate chip cookies were _awesome_. My mouth started watering. Man they tasted good.

"MAAAAAAAAXXX!!!" Nudge whined, "I'm hungry"

Just as she said that there was a loud clap of thunder. My wings suddenly stopped wings stopped working and my head felt like it was been split in two. I tucked my wings in and clutched my head not wanting my brains to splatter on my family. I was going to be a piece of avian hybrid pancake if someone didn't do something.

FANGS POV

We had been flying over Washington on our way to 's house. Max was in the leads her beautiful tan wings that were spread out. Her golden hair was flying in everywhere. Man she was cute when she was flying.

"Maaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxx!!!" Nudge said, "I'm hungry"

Man that girl eats a lot. It was insane how many hours had it been three. Just then there was a clap of thunder. Suddenly Max tucked her wings in and balled up in pain. Max dropped like a rock and was losing altitude fast. Crap she was having a brain attack now. What had it been three years?

"Fang!!!" Angel said urgently. Giving me a look that said now's a good time to act

I dive-bombed at Max. Did I ever mention that she was loosing altitude fast? Well she was! I tucked my wings in and caught her like a meter above the ground the ground. I spread my wings out just in time. I looked her over she seemed fine few minor bruises here and there from the trees. She seemed almost unconscious but ok she was pale. I flew up to the flock that had been hovering at the spot looking anxious.

"There's a clearing over there" Gazzy pointed to a meadow. Beside the meadow was a huge field. It would do for now. There was like three claps of thunder in a row

I flew the clearing and set Max down the flock came a few seconds later. Max seemed to be doing better. Iggy and Gazzy sat together probably planning bombs. Nudge was walking around the meadow with Angel.

"Someone's coming" Iggy said his blind eyes were pointed at the head of the clearing.


	2. Ari?

NESSIE'S POV

My Family and I had gone to play a game of Baseball. Mommy said I couldn't play because it could hurt me and Uncle Emmett was very strong. My Jake and I had been watching them play. Jake was a wolf curled up beside me. I smelled something it smelled human but a little like a bird. Just then Auntie Alice froze like she always did when she had a vision.

"Something over there I can't see it right," she whispered pointing to the entrance of the meadow, "like when I try to see Nessie future nothing I ever seen before."

Uncle Jasper asked "What should we do? Are they a threat?"

"No….They're hurt come on"

"I can feel their emotions they're all worried a two of them are excited another is in some sort of pain. One is really worried"

"I can't read their minds it's like they blocked it. Hmmm, Maybe they're like Bella," Daddy commented.

"Let's go they might be dyeing," said Grandma worried.

JACOB'S POV

I followed the Cullen's and my little Nessie I was not going to leave her with these things whatever they were. I knew they wouldn't let her get hurt but still. As I walked into the meadow I had a flashback of what seemed like another life. Bella almost getting killed by a bloodsucker. In the meadow I saw six kids or they looked like kids. They smelled sort of like a bird but more human.

The youngest was about eight she had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her brother or so I think was standing next to a tall strawberry blond. There was a tall dude who was sanding protectively over a girl who seemed to be having a seizure. There was another girl beside him a Black American.

They all seemed ready for us and in a battle stance. The girl who was having the seizure said something slurred. The boy looked down at her then up.

"Who are you?" Edward asked

The boy in black hesitated then answered, "I'm Nick and this is my family." He gestured to the others.

Carlisle looked at the girl then asked "Is she okay?"

"She'll be better"

As they had been talking Nessie had gone to the youngest one. She reached her hand up to her face. When Nessie hand made contact with the girls skin. I watched from behind Nessie as she looked stunned then slowly smiled and nodded. Just then the girl having a seizure seemed to have noticed me. She reached out and grasped my fur.

She mumbled "Ari?"

Then grabbed clutched her head with one hand and my fur with the other. She curled up in pain. Could they get any weirder? Who the heck was Ari?

A/N

Does anyone know any of the other fake names of the flock?

it would help who's pov should i do next

REVIEW u know u want to

first-to-fall


	3. Fangs Beautiful

**A/N**

O.K peeps I've decided to do a mix between options A+B. Thank for the idea Nellie the Platypus. Thanks for all the favs. and reviews. Oh did I ever mention option C was a joke I will not kill the flock sorry Xuut. Oh and just to tell you Lady Catherine of the Books I will not break max and fang they were made for each other. Ok that just sounded so stupid + corny. O well.

**MAX'S POV **

In my brain attack I was seeing the weirdest things ever. There were these eight people they were unusually beautiful and believe me I almost never called anyone beautiful cept for Fang. Wait did I say that? Bad Max! He's your best friend… anyway. There was something else it looked like a bunch of wolfs but they were huge. Like the size of a…. Yes!!! I was breaking out of my attack everything was fuzzy but I could see stuff. There before was one of the wolfs I saw in my brain attack. Wait… I was Ari.

"Ari," I mumbled trying to get its attention and recognize his half sister. I grabbed his fur. Just as I did so there was another erupt of pain. I clutched my head not wanting it my brain to splatter all over. When my brain attack was over I kept my eyes closed. Just then I heard Angel sweat little voice in my head.

"_Block your head"_

"_I did as I was told"_

"_Max are you alright" _

"Ya_, where are we"_

"_We're in Washington State you had a brain attack. There are these strange people". She sent me a mental picture of them. The peoples from my brain attack!!_

"_The one with reddish brown hair can read you mind" she said explain why I had to block my mind. "the little one can send you messages by touching you the pixie can see the future."_

"_oh" I said "what are they?"_

"_They're vampires I think, oh and you're holding a werewolf's fur. But they told it's they're pet wolf. I heard her giggling "you thought that it was Ari" more giggling "so you think Fangs beautiful?"_

"_Angel hon., I was in a brain attack whatcha except I tried explaining to her." _

"_Riiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhht Max" she just giggled._

"_Angel get out of my Head."_

"_Oh and we're going by the names from when we went to school"_

"_They don't know that you and I know that they're vampires"_

"_the tall blonde dude can feel people's emotions"_

"_great"_

I opened my eyes to see myself lying on the ground I felt something on top of me and saw Fangs windbreaker. I gave it back to him.

"Thanks" I said he just nodded. Man would it hurt him to speak. I remembered what Angel had said about the wolf.

I let go of its fur. "Sorry you just reminded me off my bro he died" As if seeming to understand it nuzzled me. I pet it. I looked around Fang was sitting next to me. Check. Nudge was talking to a little pixie like girl. That must have been the Physic. Anyway Check. Angel was talking to this little girl who seemed like she was two. Check the other one with special ability. Iggy and Gazzy were in deep conversion probably talking about bombs.

I looked there was a dude with red brown hair the mind reader; he was looking at me like I was annoying him. He was talking to a girl with long brown hair. There was a tall blonde he looked like he had scars all over his face. He was standing really close to the pixie almost in a protective stance. Just a little off there was 4 peoples there was another blonde who was extremely pretty who was looking t me angrily. She was holding hands with a dude who looked really strong. There was another couple who looked like they were the oldest. The woman reminded me of my mum. The dad looked like really calm and cool. (Sorry for crappy description) Nudge was the first to notice me cept Fang and Angel.

**Jasper POV**

As soon as the girl woke up she woke up she seemed calm for awhile then irritated than normal. She looked around studying us. When she was done Tiffany found out that she was better. She ran to her the rest followed her giving her huge bear hug. They were full of love and all the worry was gone. Nick seemed really happy when she woke up he was full of love. Like when Jake saw Nessie after a night of patrol. I looked down at Alice she looked up at me she knew what I was thinking even without powers. He loved her.

**EDWARD'S POV **

I couldn't read their minds which was killing me. But I could read Jake's and I could tell he wanted to phase.

"OK boy you can go home" I told him.

"Thanks" he told me mentally and was of. When he left Carlisle approached the hug fest we followed slowly behind him.

"Hello Max, this is me and my family" he named them off.

When he was done Jake returned Nessie flew into his hands. Crap couldn't she act little normal. I looked at them they didn't seem to notice.

"Well me and my family have to go now" there were some "no's"

"well thanks maybe we'll see you around, "Bye."

They started to walk a little off then there was a faint wings fluttering then it was like they disapperared.


	4. Promise

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews there will be fax in the near to come Future.

**FANGS POV**

We had been flying for a few hours. I had been watching Max in case she had a brain attack. I would be ready this time, that plus she looked so free and beautiful flying. Worry free, like when she was asleep. Don't ask me how I knew that. Max looked really well like she had to get somewhere ASAP. I flew over to her so that on every down stroke she only seemed to notice me when I first touched her on her down stoke. When she saw me she freaked

"Don't do that!!!" she hissed at me. I smiled inside then replied

"What flying?"

"Yes… "

"OK" I said tucking my wings in and letting myself freefall. Closing my eyes so I wouldn't see the ground hurtling at me.

"FANG, I MEANT WHEN YOU SNUCK UP ON ME" I ignored her

To my guess was maybe about three or 4 meters above some trees when I suddenly felt something grab my hand which I held been holding out on each side of me. Max just hovered there her holding me from my death

"Watcha doin, trying to do kill yourself," she yelled at me

I started flapping my wings so I wouldn't kill us both then answered "Couldn't letcha have all the fun now could I? Anyway I wanted to see how good your reflexes were."

So after that we kept on flying. I noticed that Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge were getting tired.

"Yo Max the little ones need to rest. Were not all the invincible Max"

She turned looked over the others. She nodded then she turned around then kept on flying.

We found a cave settled down same usual. Iggy was first watch I fell asleep. With Iggy on watch not even a bug could get by. I woke up to something moving it was Max's watch.

I walked over to her making sure I made some noise sitting down next to her.

"Hey she said"

"Hey"

"Why did ya do that Fang? You could have gotten hurt I thought you were a goner'

"Now you know how I feel I" said dryly

"Oh"

WE just sat there for some time. Enjoying each other's company. I suddenly noticed Max had fallen asleep. Her head was on my shoulder. Well at least I thought she was asleep.

"Fang promise?"

O.k. maybe she was sleep talking "Umm Promise what?"

"That you will never leave, Promise?"

"Promise" I replied

She fell asleep again? Still couldn't tell if that was Max sleep talking. I kissed her forehead and decided I would take her watch plus mine. I mean it had been a long day with all those strange people and stuff. Then I noticed that she was shivering. I wanted to put my arms around her but she was leaning on it so instead I stretched out my wings and wrapped it round her as best as I could. She snuggled into the warmth. This was bliss just me and Max. If only it would last. But for me it would never.

**Max POV.**

I was in the time between dreams and reality. I had to ask him. So I did.

"Fang promise?"

He replied by saying "Umm Promise what?"

"That you will never leave, Promise?"

"That you will never leave, Promise?"

"Promise"

That was it I let sleep take over. The next morning I woke up his arms. Crap I mean this was really bad. Thankfully the little ones were asleep. I made Fang promise not to tell or think of it or I would kick his butt to Antarctica. So we were off to my mum's house. Yay I could smell the Chocolate chip. Well when we got to _my _house. I tried not to run to my mum and give her a hug but in the end I did. My mum's ushered us in we decided to stay there for a while well actually I didn't plan to stay long when Jeb appeared out of nowhere. So we had showers Etc. Thankfully Ella had clothes that were bout my size and clothes that she had grown out of for Nudge. Angel just washed her clothes. The boys well what you can say their boys they can survive without washing clothes for days… Months. Well any who we hung out there for some time. I didn't want hurt my family. Anyways Jeb was there frequently. So we lest with supply of food clothes and of course cookies my mom like made 10 batches. So ya we were stalked up with cookies. My mum's the coolest. I was secretly taking my flock to those people I mean instinct told me that we would meet again so ya. We were off to Washington.

**Edward POV**

There was something weird about those kids. I just couldn't figure it out. One minute I was having all this flashes from "Max". Then it was Bella in the beginning completely blank. Alice couldn't get anything from them but she said they were coming back it was "instinct". I could feel it to. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Bella.

"That was beautiful"

I hadn't realized that I had been playing.

"Who inspired it?" I looked at her right in the eyes and she knew the answer.

"OH"

Those kids.

A/N

umm just wondering should i make Seth embry Collin brandy or another wolf imprint on Nudge or Angel

send the wolf + flock name

so 2 imprint ornot to imprint dat is the Question


	5. and Max Sitting in a tree KISSING

**Hola Anywho sorry for not updating in like 4 eva but yer. Ya I have no good excuses Noooooo. Ya s'not fair Max not out yet here. I'm going to start crying. Anyway sorry for anyone who wants me to make the flock imprint. NO worries though cause I'm going to write another crossover where they might so ya. So Go READ IT! My comp is soooooooooooo gay any who is crappy but ya.**

**MAX POV**

We landed on a beach Gazzy Nudge and Angel decided to go swimming. Iggy joined them soon later. The beach seems pretty empty so Angel could use her abilities even though I still disliked. It was just me and Fang. Great note the sarcasm. Not that Fang is bad or anything I mean he's pretty good looking. O.K so he is. His hair and his eyes that were dark almost black they were easy to get lost in. BAAAAAAAAAAD Max he's your best friend your brother.

I hadn't realized that I had been studying Fang he realized it though and gave me a look that said "What wrong" I just shook my head and looked down. Great I fell asleep in his arms now this. I'm doomed doomed I tell you. Anyway while I had been "checking Fang out" a pack of boys and it looked like this one girl. I feel sorry for her surrounded by a bunch of Y chromosomesI mean I could handle 3 boys. But that would be really bad. Like being stuck in a cage. O.K not that bad.

Three of the boys walked over. One walked in front while the others walked behind him on either side like his "wing men". I got up and walked to him. Fang followed watching my back. I studied them they all seemed to alike and they looked Native American. They all had russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. They had a toned and muscular build. The first one had his hair cropped short while the other two had it long well one had it long while the other was longish. The dude with long hair seemed familiar. Really familiar.

"Hello my name is Embry" the first person said

"Jake" the familiar one said

"Seth" the smallest of them said. He looked like he was trying to act like "Jake". It reminded me of Gazzy with Iggy.

"Your sister seems to have been gone for long. She might have drowned or something! She is your sister, right?" Embry said

I nodded in reply. Crap this was really bad. I mean really bad. As if on cue Angel came running to me. It was like he could read my mind.

"Max Max Max! There were this fish and they were pretty and…" Angel suddenly seemed to notice we weren't alone. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm don't need her getting sick.

"Hey Embry, Jake, Seth" she said looking Angelic. Well she was Angel no surprise there.

They didn't seem surprised that she knew their name. Well except for Jake he was giving me…us weird looks. Or the fact she "saw pretty fishes"

"Hey do you want to join us over there" Seth asked pointing toward a bunch other people" I could smell a small fire and food. It smelled so good I nodded. I could tell Fang was giving me weird looks. I went and got the rest of the flock and we were off to get some seriously good looking food. Hey it was free food. I and my flock followed the guys.

"Hey guys this is Max, Nick…"Seth said trailing off not knowing the rest of our names I filled him in.

"Krystal, Jeff, Ariel, and Zephyr" I said pointing to the flock members as I named them.

The "pack" of boys whose name I won't name of boys plus Leah, Emily, Claire, Kim, Rachel.

"Are you guys hungry you look like you haven't eaten in days" Emily said. Well it depends on what you describe "food'.

Jake walked over to Sam whispered "that's them"

We dug in. . GOSH. HEAVEN. We dug in so did everyone else and man they could eat a ton. Well the guys could so we sorta fit in ya know.

"Where do you live? You don't seem from around here?"

"Ya we're visiting"

"Are you guys camping out" Jake asked. CRAP we were such big trouble.

"Yup"

"Be careful there like wolfs and bears wolfs"

"Our parents would use their gun if they had to" Fang said. Man I loved Fang at times h was just such a lifesaver. CRAP. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT

_Hey max you know you didn't' say that right_ Angel thought to me innocently

_THINK IT WHATEVER_

_You just admitted you love Fang. Fang and Max Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G….._

Thankfully Sam interrupted Angel's mental rant by saying "Just don't shoot any of the wolves."

"But why?" Nudge asked which a complete innocent question.

Sam looked off into the vast ocean then said "The old Quileute legends talked of Wolves who were Guardian of these lands from _them_. Killing One would disturb the townsfolk"

Just as I was about to ask who _them _was there was a wolf howl.

"Brandy" Sam said under his breath.

Well the guys started to pack up well say good bye so the girls well a few of them. Quil went over and said goodbye to Claire it was cute. They acted as if they were off to war. Oh well. The guys walked off into the wood I could hear faint running then there was a "ripping sounds". Then it was like a horse running except smaller. A rythmithic beat of four paws. Which was strange to more than one degree cause like I mean who leaves cause of a wolf howl? There was something up. Anyways the girls…mostly Emily started to pack up. Almost everyone else had left. It was only Emily and Claire.

I helped just then Emily Said "I forgot the chocolate chip cookies," she said holding up bag "Do you want them?"

"YES!"

Ya so basically we hung out with them then walked back into the woods and disappeared into the darkness becoming one with nature. At times like these I felt like becoming a Poet. Anyways so we made our way off the beach to a clearing. The Flock wanted to ply tag. Well mostly Angel and Nudge and being the awesome leader I am I said yes.

**Edward's POV**

We were going hunting just me Bells, Jazz, Alice and Emmet. We were running straight for a clearing when I heard very familiar voices. Then a blood curdling screams.

**Max POV**

I was standing there off in an argument with the voice about if I LOVED Fang. While eating cookies Mmmm they tasted so good like Fang.

_You see you just admitted you. You love him just admit it Max._

_NO_

_Heads up oh and remember your don't judge a book by its cover. The ugliest cover may hold the best stories._

_What's that supposed to mean. But of course there was no answer._

Just then I noticed the flock was yelling at me to run but why? Just then I felt someone arm around my waist. Then u don' how it happened but I was lying on top of Fang I the floor of the clearing. My hair was a curtain from the world it was only me and _him _nothing else mattered_. _His lips were inches from me his breathe spread over my face tempting me. I leaned in. But there was a blood-curdling scream and in seconds I was off Fang in fighting position fighting off Erasers.

I sent a round house kick at one it should have at least broken a rib. The eraser just stood there. It didn't even flinch.

"Eraser version 7.0 faster, stronger, better." Fang said beside me.

**Edwards POV**

I watched in amazement as these not so ordinary kids fought off the wolf men. There was something strange with them though they were _too _strong and fast. Their heartbeat was irregular or they didn't have one. The girl just killed one by saying for it t die. SCARY.

"We should help them. Their loosing." Bella said as he watched the scene before us unfold.

"No" Alice said looking far off in a vision then she smiled. I did to

'What why mean they have awesome moves but still look at them" Emmet said

"Just watch."

**Max POV**

"DUCK" Iggy yelled. Fang pushed me out of the way to the floor so this time he was on top of me. When I lifted my face off the ground I saw pieces of Erasers go flying. Gross. The remaining Erasers flew off into who knows where. Some of the dust had settled from the bomb I yelled "check in guys!"

**Edwards POV**

"See told you" Alice said slyly

Whoa that was SWEET!" Emmet whispered

**Max POV**

Everyone was good except for some minor bruises. I started to head out staying here knowing the resurrected new erasers that were after us gave me the creeps. Just then Nudge said

"Max there's something wrong with Angel" I turned around to see Nudge holding my baby in her lap who was bleeding a ton. I walked over to Angel then yelled "Iggy."

**EDWARDS POV**

I watched in amazement as the blind kid gave a status report on the girl. I mean he knew that it was really deep and all this stuff that without your eyes it would be impossible to know.

The girl was still conscience she looked up and then right at me. Which was strange since a normal human could have never seen us. I heard a voice of a little girl in my head _saying we're not normal_. Our gazes locked she lifted a shaky finger and pointed "don't judge book by its cover Max" then he was out cold. The rest turn their heads to our general direction.

**Max POV**

How the heck did Angel know what the Voice said just then they said at the exact same time _TRUST THEM_ which was freaky. I looked to where she was pointing and watched as they watched.

**A/N**

**So remember review oh and I SUMMER HER SO I CAN UPDATE REALLY FAST YAY. But seriously REVIEW**. **I might not update this because I'm updating my other stories FYI. And seriously REVIEW. Anywho bye.**

**~firsrt2fall~**


	6. What Are You?

**You guys so have to read this on Fiction Press.**** .com/s/2681829/1/Through_Your_Eyes.**** My sister wrote it and it's like **_**amazing**_**. If you can you should like so review on it. Or just read it any who on with **_**my**_** story. Plus you're the best cause like in real life peeps don't like reading stuff I do they get bored and fall asleep so ya. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING**

**Edward's POV**

Before I could figure out what was happening Jasper was running at top speed toward Angel who was lying on the ground bleeding. When they spotted him they stood up in a protective around stance not that that would have helped she was his _la tua catante _his singer. The girl, Angel lifted her small head then looked at me like I was crazy or something then at Jasper, Right into his coal black blood thirsty eyes.

**Max POV**

One of them the tall leaner with blond hair started running at us with in human speed. Angel looked up at the bronze haired one and gave him a look then right into the guy that was running at her and said "STOP. HELP. THE. OTHERS" then she descended into unconsciousness. She said those words and he stopped and just stood there. The big muscular one said "Do you need help?"

_Trust them_ Angel said faintly in my head

"Ya." I said ignoring the looks from the flock. Then I gave out commands "Gazzy go collect the pieces of erasers, Iggy check Angel, Nudge get strips of cloth and water Fang help me stop the bleeding."

They set off to work the others just stood there for a sec then the big one started picking up the erasers and talked excitedly to Gazzy about the bombs. When he burnt them it smelled really weird…I mean _really_ weird i guess it was cause they were like earsers

"Max it's like the wound Fang got from Ari except worse" I nodded then he walked off toward Gazzy.

The pixie was talking to Nudge about clothes. I looked at Fang who was giving me a look that said "why are they helping" I answered by telling him through my eyes "Tell you later" he nodded

"Nudge!!!" I yelled. Looked at her and saw she was drinking water. From our last supply. She looked at me innocently then said "there are no more strips" Here Fang said taking off his shirt and handing it to me. I grabbed his shirt and tried not to stare at Fang. I mean I've seen him shirtless but then he was covered n blood. I started cleaning the wound then. It would have been easier with water. I looked up and saw Fang he was still not wearing a shirt. CRAP. Suddenly an alabaster hand appeared out of nowhere with a water bottle. I looked up and saw the blond one he was clearly holding his breath. "Thanks" I said I wet the cloth and started putting pressure on the wound. After a while I gave up this was no use.

"She needs to have stitches…CRAP but then we'd have to take her to a hospital this SUCKS!!!"

"Our Father is a doctor he can help…oh and by the way we have names" the bronze hair one said

"You could have said that before" I snapped at him

**ANGEL POV**

I woke up to the smell antiseptic. Crap. Had I been captured by the school? I listened to the thoughts around me. Max was thinking about Fang without a shirt it was funny. I could other people's thoughts we weren't the only ones in the room. I could hear someone thinking thoughts her thoughts were, _how could they let this happen to her I mean she's s small. No one should have to go through that at her age poor baby…._I sat up and looked at her. "They wouldn't have been able to help me…anyway you shouldn't worry this happens _a lot._" She looked at me strangely. I got that a lot so I didn't mind.

"Max you are really funny"

"Angel don't tell anyone"

"Fine but I'm _really_ hungry do you think we could get food" just as I suspected a flood of "Angel are you okay" "Does it hurt" "Never do that again…" "Nudge SHUT UPS's" smiled and looked around I was happy to b with my family alive happy this is how life should be. But this wasn't how my life was.

**Jasper POV**

I looked at the girl she had broken ribs and he scars that were slowly healing. Then at her family as they joked around they seemed so happy. But I could feel worry…sadness…questions…happiness…Then something clicked those monsters their heartbeat was irregular or they didn't have one. But they were wolves and if a vampire bit a werewolf they would die...this was getting stranger.

**Max POV**

I looked at Angel who I was currently hugging

"Max what were they?"

I looked at her into her big blue eyes "I dunno Ang I dunno"

"The more important question is what are you or these" The doctor asked pointing to the x-ray scan. I had forgotten we weren't the only ones in the room.

"Umm, umm their…

**A/N**

**Dun Dun DUUUN Evil cliffy mauhaha**

**So remember to review**

**~first-2-fall~**


	7. FANG'S KISSING BRIGID

**A/N**

**Sorry to like all my lovely fans but like computer is like gay and an idiot, like it worked and I had it done but like one more paragraph to go and then it like went weird and my dad had to reboot it so I don't have it anymore so I had to write this whole thing yet again it sucks but oh well…  
**

* * *

**Nudge POV**

I was suddenly angry I hated having to go to the hospital and being asked that stupid question it was so annoying I couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to know what those are? Those are our stupid wings that we got from some stupid people who decided it would be fun to stick avian DNA into us! Oh and if you're wondering why our heartbeat is faster then most humans like you it's cause of our avian DNA! I wish I could be normal like every one else in this world I wish I didn't have stupid wings"

**MAX POV**

"Nudge come on we all want to be normal it will be oka…"

"SHUT UP MAX!!!" she said interrupting me "You know you would hate being normal plus this is as much your fault as it is the white coats!"

Okay that was it "How was this my fault it's no like I stuck avian DNA into us or anything idiotic like that"

"It's your fault cause if it wasn't for you we would never be hurt"

"Oh so your saying you would rather be in the School where you would be experimented on or killed well it's your choice I'm not stopping you"

"That's not what meant plus you weren't the one who helped us escape it was JEB" I winced at the thought of his name " I was talking about that stupid voice of yours that probably doesn't exist your probably…" Where did those lines seem familiar from i thought sarcastically Suddenly the atmosphere of the room changed it was calm. I wanted to be angry but I couldn't it was so annoying.

"Why don't we discuss this later you can explain everything to us then okay?" the doc said i had forgotten we weren't alone  
I don't now why I even agreed why would I explain our story to some people I didn't even know.

"Edward take them to the car son" the doc said then left. That was his son och this family was weird

"We have names you know" Edward said I just looked at him like he was crazy or something. Anyways so I followed them outside to their cars and the cars were really nice and looked really expensive. There were three of them a black one a silver one and a yellow car. Something was bothering me though how did they get all three cars here...

"Max can we sit with Alice and Rosalie PLEASE" Angel said giving me the Bambi eyes

"Fine"

"Come on Bella" Alice said pulling her toward the car. They got into the car and started it.

"Max can I please sit with them please please please pleeaasse" the big one said I think his name was Emmett How old was he anyways

"Umm okay?"

"Boo ya" he said jumping then giving Gazzy and Ig hi-fives. Okaay this Emmett dude was acting really childish

"I'm driving" Edward said getting into the drivers seat. followed by the others.

"I'll go with them just in case they do something illegal" The blond said looking very awkward then got into the silver car

"Right Jasper" Rosalie said sarcastically from the yellow car.

"You two can come with me" The doc said appearing out of nowhere making me jump in surprise. I followed him into the car followed by Fang the car started

"I can't believe she said that" i muttered the fell asleep.

**Nudge POV**

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD IS SO HOTT I COULD MARRY HIM" i said

'And he's taken" Bella said

"They're together right?" Alice asked. I didn't have to ask who to know who.

"YUP their so cute except Max won't admit it's so annoying" Angel said

"So have they ever gone out or like kissed each other" Bella

"Max and Fang go out ya right she's to busy saving the world"

"But they have kissed like that one time you see Ari had beat up fang and like he was dying and then Max kissed him and he thinks all these sweet things or so Angel says"

"Yup" angel said nodding.

"Wait who's Ari"

"He's Max's brother his dead though he died trying to save her" Angel said her eyes filling with sadness

"Oh"

"Ooh there was that one time at Anna's house where Max thought she was turning into a eraser those things we fought and Fang was like

'What's going on?' and max was like 'I don't know Something's wrong with me, but I don't know what. Then he hugged her then she was like if i turn into a eraser will you protect the others then he said yes then he kissed her forehead and left"

"You didn't tell me about that"

"Oops"

Suddenly Alice was like not respoding she looked strange like she was in a daze Then she asked "who's Brigid"

"Oh Brigid this person that went to Antarctica with us She was like all over Fang Max got SOOO Jealous it was kinda funny cause he didn't like her"

"You guys went to ANTARCTICA?!?"

"Ya it was so fun....

**_~~later after ride ~~_**

**MAX POV**

"Max get up we're here"

"Five more minutes" I said pushing my head deeper into whatever i was using as a pillow it was kinda hard and smelled like .....Fang?

"Come on Max up"

"MAAAX GUESS WHAT FANG'S KISSING BRIGID BEHIND THOSE TREES HE ENGRAVED HER PLUS HIS INITIALS INTO IT YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!!!" IGGY yelled

I got up at once "Who What Where" I looked around to see Fang sitting in the car next smiling at me I looked outside to see the Cullen's smiling or laughing Iggy was hi-fiving the guys. I can't believe I fell for that Iggy can't even see I'm such an idiot. I got out they were SO dead.

I got outside and looked around the house in amazement it was amazing and really big and really cool i just stood there stunned"

"Come on Max lets go inside and you might wanna close your mouth before a fly flies in it." Alice said smiling

* * *

**Um a little sneak peak is that there's a #1 fan, stories, shopping plans stories about each other**

**So does anyone have plans for Max's evil revenge cause I'm lost there oh and remember she's planning it for Emmett Gazzy and Iggy. hey does anyone wanna help me find a beta reader cause i need one. review review review or im not continuing got it okay bye **

**~~first-2-fall~~**


	8. Number 1 FAN

**WARNING WARNING – FILLER CHAPTER LITTLE BIT OF FAX**

**MAX POV**

I wasn't exactly sure where I was but it looked like a forest. I looked around on the ground I spotted feathers I bent down and picked one up it was black and was sticky and shiny in a wet kind of way. There was blood I looked at the ground with realization I knew who these fathers belonged to Fang and he was bleeding a lot. I started running in the general direction of the bloody trail and believe me what I saw wasn't pretty.

Okay hold up I got a head of myself your probably wondering what happened so here it goes.

I walked into their house it was AWESOME and big. It was soft white and three stories and rectangular. There were a lot of windows and structures. I could here a river close by. We entered into the house to see a woman who looked like she was in her late 20 or early 30 she had Carmel colored hair and a heart shaped face. She was small and slender.

"Carlisle why are you home early…ahhh" she said

"Esme you remember our visitors" he replied

"Know I want your names and I mean you real ones" demanding much

"Okay fine we don't actually know our names but I'm Maximum. Maximum Ride"

Just before Fang said his name. A little girl came running down the stairs talking/yelling saying

"Oh MY GOSH MOMMY GUESS WHAT LIKE I WAS ON THE BLOG I TOLD YOU ABOUT AND LIKE THERE WAS A KNEW UPDATE AND LIKE THEY MIGHT PICK KRISTEN STEWART AND ROBERT PATTINSON IT"S HORRIBLE. OMG FANG"S AWESOME I'm LIKE HIS #1 FAN"

There was no sound then the girl said "Like the "Fang" the one that can turn "invisible" the one with the blog the one with black wings the one who flirts with the red head wonders Mr. Tall Dark and Silent. The one who is secretly in love with…"

"Yes that Fang not like there's another," I said. I was pissed who was this person that Fang was secretly in "love" with probably Brigit or Lissa those stupid red heads.

"Hey uncle Emmett I won the bet you know" the little girl said

"Oh crap"

"You had a bet with my daughter"

"You had a bet with my grand daughter."

"Oh come on mom it was only like 500 dollars"

"Okay wait so you knew who they could have been theses whole time but you didn't tell us," Someone said.

"Umm well I had a guess cause of Max's brain attack and stuff but then Jake distracted me so yer." Just as she said his name Jake from the beach walked in.

"JAKKEY" the girl said running to Jake she jumped and he caught her as if they had practiced doing this.

"Sorry I'm late Nessie so what I'd miss" then he noticed us.

"So you guys got led to the monsters _again_" he said sighing "just like Bella"

"Okay know that we figured out who the amazing Fang is thanks to our wonderful daughter Nessie what about the rest of you" Edward said

"My names Angel," Angel said smiling angelically "you might want to stop reading Max's mind she gets really annoyed when I read her mind especially when she's thinking bout …" Before Angel could say anything about you know who Jacob interrupted saying

"You can read people's minds?"

"Yup and breathe under water, control people's mind talk to fish and animals change my appearance and ya I think that's it."

"Angel says that Fang gets really Angry to when she reads his mind but you know who gets really angry Iggy cause like Angel knows where Iggy's bombs are and like Max hates it when he has bombs cause like he blows up stuff like a before he was hiding them in his mmph" Nudge didn't get to finish because Iggy clapped a hand over her mouth "And this the Nudge also known as the Nudge Channel All Nudge All The Time."

"And you are"

"Well since you guys asked for my 'real' name I'm James but if you dare call you that I swear you'll regret it so just call me Iggy"

"Hey isn't James the Vampire that tried to kill Bella a few years ago"

"Yup"

"Who's James" Nessie asked. She was mindlessly playing with Jacob's hair. It was dark like Fang's but didn't look as soft. Not that I knew how soft Fang's hair was or anything. Angel giggled at me. Everyone just stared at her.

_PLEASE DON'T TELL OK SWEETIE_

_FINE_

I hadn't realized it but Esme had left the room but she walked into the room and said, "okay enough questions lets go into the living room are you hungry"

"We're always hungry" Gazzy said.

So we went into the room there was food we ate.

"Okay so let me get this straight you're a bunch of kids that have wings the little girl can control people read mind and a bunch more the blind guys a bomb maker…." Emmett said

"Ooh and he can cook

"Okay he can cook that is sooo…" he was probably going to say freaky or something, "COOOL"

"What else can you guys do?'

"Well the Gasman well his name kinda explains his ability like this one time at the school he like knocked out a bunch of people it was so gross yet kinda cool you know Max can fly super fast fang can blend into his surrounding so like we were sitting there and one minute his there next his gone it was so freaky cause like all you could see was his teeth. I can like attract mental," Nudge said making the Dr Pepper attract to her hands.

"Whoa"

"So how did this come to be?"

So we told them our story though kinda of edited." And that's when you guys found us"

Ok now that I've told you our story what's yours' the room was absolutely quit there wasn't a sound"

"We can't tell them they'll be after them," Esme whispered

"Seriously we know that you guys are vampires he's a vampire and she's a half blood," I said. Awkward Silence AGAIN

"Wait if you guys are vampires can you like turn into a bat or like are you scared of garlic and like you would you die if you had a stake in your heart or like a branch of wild rose and hawthorn plant is it true that sprinkling mustard seeds on the roof of a house was said to keep them away and that mirrors have been used to keep vampires away when like placed facing outwards on a door will you guys die if you guys are in sun or art least get burned to ash do you guys sleep in coffins, aren't you guys going to like kill us why are your eyes gold" Nudge naturally said all of that in one breath.

"Most the things you said are myths. We don't turn into a bat or are scared of garlic. We don't die for any of those reasons but we can't go into the sun. We don't sleep at all `cept for Nessie, and we don't drink human blood so no our eyes are gold cause of our diet if we did drink human blood that would be red and if were hungry they would be black," Edward said. Then he explained everything.

**(Okay peoples you all probably read Twilight so I'm not going to explain much k well ok)**

"Wait so if you're a werewolf when can you umm…change and like are you going to die cause of silver and do you go berserk like in Harry Potter so ya" Gazzy asked looking curiously adorable

"Umm no I can phase whenever I go 'berserk' if I get angry," Jake answered.

"That is so cool I wanna be a werewolf what else can you do?" he said practically jumping up and down

"Umm I'm super strong and like all my senses are keen but ya,"

"Ooh don't forget that he's extremely hot"

"Aww thanks Bella really ya think so no wonder all those girls had been checking me out," Jake said

"Bella and Jakey sitting in a tree KISSING…"

"Emmett Grow UP."

"Mama you kissed Jake" Renesmee asked hopping off Jacob's lap and getting in her mom's"

"Of course not sweetie" ok there's something majorly wrong with this Family.

"Okay how about you guys all get showers and then I'll get your room's ready"

"I get the shower first," Gazzy yelled.

Since Alice threw away the clothes after they were worn there was enough for everyone though Fang stuck to is a clothes there was nothing that fit him that was black. There was nothing that fit Gazzy either. Alice Angel and Nudge tried to get me to wear a skirt and some frilly top it was like trying to drink the whole ocean at once it was never going to happen especially after Gazzy puked on that beach it was NEVER going to happen. We ate dinner, which was AMAZING like seriously they don't even eat that stuff yet it was amazing. Nudge and Angel Gazzy and Iggy were going to share a room. Which left Fang, and me who weren't going to share a room especially after my mom tried to give me the talk. Not that she needed to or anything. Well goodnight.

_I wasn't exactly sure where I was but it looked like a forest. I looked around on the ground I spotted feathers I bent down and picked one up it was black and was sticky and shiny in a wet kind of way. There was blood I looked at the ground with realization I knew who these fathers belonged to Fang and he was bleeding a lot. I started running in the general direction of the bloody trail and believe me what I saw wasn't pretty. There was a man he looked like he was South American like Amazonian or something he had silky black hair he was crouched over Fang who was lying on the ground in a very scary position his wings were clearly broken. As soon as the guy noticed me he got up and ran into the woods behind him so fast even for an avian-human. I ran over o Fang he was lying on the ground there was blood everywhere he yes opened slightly I knelt down next to him he grabbed my hands in both of his big ones "Max I…I…"_

I didn't get to hear the rest because I jolted out of my bed adrenaline running through my veins ready to attack. I looked around where was I. Oh yea we were at the Cullen's. I remembered my dream Fang dieing I shuddered at the though I had to check on him though. I slipped out of my bed and walked over to his room I opened the door praying it wouldn't make any noise. It didn't which was good. I walked over to Fang's bed he was sleeping looking so very peaceful. His black hair was in his face so I brushed it away. He just looked so peaceful sleeping I could have stayed there. Come on Max you came to check on him he's ok lets go. I started to leave when I felt a hand around my wrist. Fang.

I turned around to see fang awake his eyes were full of worry

"Wazz wrong?" he asked. He held the blanket up so that I could crawl in next to him. I heisted but did anyway so that I could feel his warm breathe on my neck.

"Bad dream," I said.

"What was it about," he asked calmly

"I'll tell you later" I said. My eyes were getting heavy I tried to keep them open but they head a mind of their own. I thought I felt someone's arm around my waist. Before I knew it I was getting led to a land of dreams and nightmares.

**Sorry 4 taking 4 eva 2 update my mom is like wat r u doing and always watching me so like so annoying I think she thinks I'm doing sum thin illegal. Ya she getting on my case. REALLY ANNOYING. OMG 1 of my fav authors on FF left is so sad**


	9. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torture, Kiss,

**Max POV**

"Max GET UP!" someone yelled "Max GET UP NOW!" I opened my eyes a bit and squinted through my eye lashes. I was in a room u could make out to figures they slowly became clear Nudge and Alice. Memories of last night came flooding back…me Fang room. SHOOT. I opened my eyes expecting to be in Fang's room but when I did I found Nudge bouncing on my bed and Alice standing beside her but no on my bed… maybe I had dreamed last night.

"So Max did you have a good night sleep," Alice asked smiling in a way that said she was hiding something

"Ya," I said even though it sounded like a question.

"Great cause we're going shopping and like Alice said she'll buy me this really cute outfit and-"

"Nudge" I said "please shut up" I said before closing my eyes once more.

"Maax Get up"

"Fine" I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready once in there I locked the door and smelt my t-shirt it smelt like oh crap…if you guessed a particularly emo bird kid your right. Just then I remembered Fang picking me up and laying me in my bed well this sucked. I got ready went down stairs to find the flock and the Cullen's waiting. The flock was eating food bacon eggs pancakes toast waffles and much more I dug in.

"Let's go," Alice said "come on faster you guys are so _slow_"

"I'm ready" angel and Nudges said in unison.

"I'm not coming you guys go without me," I said I closed my eyes.

"But Maax PLEASE," Angel said. I sat there with my eyes closed

"No!"

"PLEASE" Angel Alice and Nudge begged.

"No No No,"

"Aww come on Alice give her a break if she doesn't wanna go she doesn't wanna go" I opened my eyes and smiled at Bella. This was a mistake because I found three bambi eyes staring into my own. Shoot.

"Fine but I am no way trying on a dress," I said

"Max that's a great idea your genius hmm maybe blue or black," Alice said smiling she continues to mummer to herself. Emmet started chuckling. Sometime I hate myself.

We all piled into the cars even including the guys though I think they were going to get video games.

We had to go to some Port or Seattle since Forks clothes department thing wasn't good enough for Alice. Believe me six bird kids and seven vampires and three cars were really squished plus on the way back to the Cullen's house Alice would probably have 50 shopping bags would be crazy. Have I ever mentioned that us bird kids are claustrophobic well if I haven't we are.

**(People's of the world just to tell you guys I'm **_**not**_** American neither have I been there so I don't know much about shopping malls…oh and I'm **_**not**_** a shopaholic so I have no idea what are good brands…well **_**in America**_** ya ok so spare me)**

We went in got some clothe I got a new pair of jeans and a yay me. I saw a shirt that said "Dibs on Fang". Fangs blog must be getting _really_ famous. Once I was done getting my stuff we spent like five hours just looking at clothes I mean _five_ stinking hours. Alice tried to get me to where theses dresses but I don't think she bought any of them. After we were done we went got some food and were on our way back to the Cullen's. I started raining _again h_ave I ever mentioned how much I the cold and the rain well if I haven't I do. Once we got there we dumped the stuff in the house and the little ones went to play in the puddles outside. Alice was sorting the clothes Jasper was somewhere Edward was playing the piano with Bella and Rose and Emmett were doing something I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.

I watched as Angel and Gazzy jumped around in the puddles…well actually Gazzy was rolling round in them. Just then the wind blew making a cold breeze I shivered. A few minutes later Fang walked outside he sat next to me handed me a cup of hot chocolate. It had little pieces of marshmallows floating in it. I drained it loving the warmth, But it didn't last forever… just than a really cold breeze blew chilling my bones. Fang seemed to notice because he shrugged of his jacket and gave it to me. I looked at him lost in black pools his eyes. They were really pretty…OK PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!!!

"Thanks," I whispered "for everything…" Fang nodded but didn't say anything…he leaned close I could smell his toxicating scent it smelled of the wind and kind of forestry but he suddenly backed away looked at me weirdly and walked away…I dunno why but I smelt Fang's hoodie putting me in another daze

_Maax_ Angel thought to me snapping me out of my daze…I realized that I was the only one in outside it was raining and I was kinda wet … I walked inside in the living room the guys were playing some video games

_We're in Alice's room _Angel said well thought…I walked to her room t find all to girls there Alice, Nudge and Alice had evil smiles on their faces….

"Max well we got bored so Alice said" Angel began

"That we should play," Nudge continued….oh no please say it PLEASE

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torture, Kiss, Promise, or Would You Rather," Alice finished smiling like a maniac. She just HAD to say it…

"So do ya," Nessie asked smiling innocently from Rosalie's lap.

"HECK NO!"

"Aww come on PLEASE,"

"NO!"

"Ooh I hear that store having a discount" Rosalie said "we could always go"

"NO WAY,"

"Well" they said starring t me…

"Fine I'll play your stupid game,"

"Let's start I'm first," Alice said having that same smile as before

(**FYI I was going to end here but I love [NOT IN THAT WAY TO AL YOU PERVS] you guys t much to leave you in the Suspense…)**

"Nudge Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torture, Kiss, Promise, or Would You Rather…"

"Hmm Would You Rather,"

"Would You Rather…Have a huge make out session with a white coat or or have to stay with a pack of rats for the rest of your lives" Nudge made an ewe face then said

"Make out with a white coat," OK that girl was CRAZY!!! Nudge looked around the room she starred at me for a second no no no no…then she looked at Angel…

"Angel?"

"Dare," she replied

"Angel I dare you to tell me what everyone in this room is thinking,"

"Umm Alice is thinking about umm about so many things make it stop, Rose is thinking about umm how she'd rather be umm ya I'd rather not finish that sentence, Bella and Nessie are thinking of Jake and Edward-"

Nudge interrupted by saying "But then who doesn't think about him…hmm he reminds me of… Robert Pattinson like from Harry Potter like Cedric hmm he's REALLY good looking," everyone looked at her…. 

"What I mean he is you have to admit it,"

"Nudge first he MARRIED, 2nd you're sitting next to his daughter, 3rd umm his stinking 100 YEARS OLD," I told her…. 

"Umm and Max is thinking of why shouldn't read her mind…" 

"Soo Max Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torture, Kiss, Promise, or Would You Rather," she asked 

"Dare," I said what I hadn't meant to say that I glared at Angel 

"Well ok what should you do…

**Fang's POV**

I watched as Emmett, Jasper and Gasman played their Wii I explained what was happening to Iggy…suddenly Edward walked in he said something that was too quick for me to hear…he glanced at me

"Ok guys umm Jasper Carlisle's calling you and Emmett why don't you show Iggy and Gazzy that thing…

"What thing?"

"You know THE thing,"

"Oh…Ohhh come on guys," Emmett walked round the room doing various things he dimmed the light pulled the curtains shut and put on some soft music….what was h doing going to seduce Rosalie or something…

"O.K Fangypoo stand right here and don't MOVE," Emmett said smiling like a maniac…O.K now I was staying with a some really weird people…they left …I just stood there in the darkness I couldn't move then I heard it "FANG WHERE ARE YOU!!!" she was angry crap

**Max POV**

I couldn't believe they were doing this to me

"FANG!!!" I yelled I walked into the living room I flipped on the lights I found him …

**Fang's POV**

Max walked into the room flipped on the lights she grabbed onto the collar of my shirt pushed me against the wall…

"I can't believe they're making me do this," she whispered

I was ready t push her ready for a punch or yelling but instead I was met by soft lips…everything was making sense the lights, music ya…I wrapped my arms around Max's waist enjoying the moment while I could. Max's hands were getting tangled in my hair…I tilted my head to get a better position…just then the weirdest thing happened _again._

**Max POV**

So there I was pressed up against Fang kissing him like there was no tomorrow when it happened

_She's so beautiful her eyes they're s dark and her hair so soft they're amazing I love this I love he-_

**Fang's POV**

_I can't believe that I' m kissing Fang mean he's practically my brothe-_

**Max POV**

Believe me that wasn't Angel …or the voice

**Fang's POV**

Believe me that wasn't Angel

**3****rd**** Person**

Max jumped away from Fang they starred at each other…Fang backed into the wall causing table to tip making a vase crash just when Max screamed **(I know how unlike Max sry) **everyone rushed into the room asking what was wrong…They answered in unison saying

"I think I just read Max's mind"

"I think I just read Fang's mind"

**Sorry for not updating in 4 eva love yall (****NOT IN THAT WAY TO AL YOU PERVS)**** please please review **


	10. Revenge

**~ Chapter Before ~**  
_"I think I just read Max's mind"_  
_"I think I just read Fang's mind"_

**3****rd**** Person**  
The room was filled with a chatter of 11 people when Fang said

"Again…" quietly

**Max's POV**  
Wait I must have been dreaming because I think I heard Fang say again this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Fang did you just say _again_," I said slowly. The room seemed to be quieter. Fang gave me a look and that was all I needed to know…

"OME Max this is so cool I wonder if you can read my mind so can you this so COOL like OME you should try reading my mind you too Fang," I have no idea why I'm listening to her but I answered yes and tried but nothing happened. I tried again but was greeted with silence…

"Nothing happened," I told them. The room was really quit again I bet you could hear a pin fall well Ig probably would already be able to but anyways

"Maybe you guys only read each other's mind and no one else's and you guys can communicate to each other to," Jasper said quietly **(A/N IN A HOTT VOICE)** "try." I looked at Fang closed my eyes and just stood there when it happened…

_Hey Max Sup _Fang said thought to me

_Nothing much same old same old_

_Ya because I get the ability to read your mind all the time_

_Like you need to have the ability to_

_Ya your right you're as easy to read like a book_

All of a sudden I heard gasp I opened my eyes to see Alice she stood absolutely still her eyes were closed. Jasper was standing in a protective stance in front of her.

"Come on Pixie," he said so quietly that I don't even know if he said it. Alice was frozen like that for a few minutes when she went back to normal…Edward suddenly had a sketchbook he handed it to her. She took it and sat down man she could sketch it was so fast. She was done in seconds when she was done she held up a drawing. What I saw made me gasp I'm sure it made Angel and nudge gasp too. Same blond hair brown eyes snobby know it all face. She was free…and she looked like she had help

"Do…do you know her,' Nessie asked I nodded

"We met her some time ago when we were in Germany she's she's the Director of the School and Itex…she claims to be my mother her name is Marian Janssen a hybrid of human and Galapagos tortoise, she has extremely long life. She is also the reason I had a chip in her arm and had to loose all use of my arm but I already told you this so ya," I glanced at Fang for a second then back at the Vamps "I thought she got sent to jail or something **(A/N DOES SHE?!?)**

"In my vision she wasn't alone there was someone else with her I thing he's the person that sprung her but I couldn't see him clearly it was all a blur but I don't think that he's a hybrid he's our kind," Alice said rubbing her head warily.  
Suddenly I thought of my dream and the Amazonian dude…

"Did did he look like Amazonian or like South American," I asked

"Ya but how did you kno-"

"I had a dream,"

"Wait a second didn't you say that vampires smell weird when they burn?' Fang asked

"Ya but what does that have to do with anything." I asked

"Well you know the eraser's they smelt kinda weird did you realize that…" Angel said

"What they did not…wait a minute your right and they were harder to kill and and" Iggy said

"Somehow the director and this guy has created an army of Vampire and lupine hybrid to plot her revenge against you…"


	11. First Boyfriend Worst Enemy

**Max POV **

Everyone stood there parlayed at what had just happened. The room was completely silent I mean you could have heard a pin drop. But then of course someone _had_ to break the silence right.

"THIS IS SO _COOL_!!! I MEAN EVEN COOLER THEN THE TIME WE GOT 'ATTACKED' BY THE VOLTURI OR THE TIME THAT WE GOT ATTACKED BY THE NEW BORN'S LIKE EVEN COOLER THEN THE TIME EDWARD TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE IN ITALY CAUSE,"

"Emmett _SHUT UP_," Rosalie hissed at him.

I couldn't't believe this was happening I mean a few days ago there wasen't even such a thing as a vampire well unless you're counting a Vampire Bat Hybrid which _I'm_ not. A few days ago we had been free, I had been chilling with my mom in Arizona. Eating the awesomest tasting chocolate chip cookies. A few days ago I'd shared the most awesomest moment of my life with Fang we just had to come here I just had to have a brain attack here. Not that I had anything against Forks, Washington or anything but Nudge just had to blab our secret to the world and now we're getting chased by a bunch of Vampire-Earser Hybrid and on top of that guess who's leading this expedition my wanna-be mom...isn't this just great?

"Your wanna-be mom?" Edward asked a hint of a smile on his face. I just glared at him. Idiot. i looked around the room everyone seemed to be whispering to each other. Just then I heard a gasp from a specific Pixie like psychic vampire.

Alice froze again everyone stared at her she was having another vision the room was quit with anticipation on our new threat…. She unfroze her eyes were filled with pity and grief no one made a sound…the only sound that was made was Angel quit whimpering her little hands were covering her face she was crying. Angel barely cried so I knew something was wrong I went to her and tried to comfort her. i picked her up cooing at her trying to get her to stop but she just cried harder. I looked up at Alice wondering what her vision was? What had made my baby cry?

Alice seemed to know that because she answered in a quit voice I wasen't even sure I heard her right…

"One of you won't make it," she looked around at all of us her eyes lingering on Fang before she move on…

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked though I knew what she meant.

"She means that one of you or well maybe us are going to cease to exist your hearts are going to cease to beat your going to go pale your eventually going to rot,"

"Shut up Emmett," Rose hissed

I couldn't believe this was happening this was crazy impossible

___Only if you believe it is…_ the Voice said I ignored it…They couldn't die that was impossible this was wrong...not any of them especially Fang. But something inside of me new it was going to be him...

"So Max what were you and Fang doing before all of this?" Iggy asked "We're not going too have little chicks around in the near to come future are we?"

"Iggy shut up," I said as I ran out the door I had to get out of here.

**FANG POV**

I watched as Max ran out of the room she looked so graceful. I swear I saw a tear glistening in her eyes. Oh max she was probably out there flying trying t clear her head trying to figure out a way to keep the others safe...well everyone except for her...

"I'll go get her," I said I strode to the door I got to the door when Alice was suddenly at my side.

"Be quick Fang your Max is in more danger then she could fore see." In seconds I was in the air looking for her.

**MAX POV**

I flew as fast as my wings would carry me loving the feeling of the wind in my face the wind running through my hair. I was free, I didn't have annoying adults telling me what my future was going to look like. I mean Alice was cool and all but seriously what were the chances that 'mom' was going to be free and was supposedly going to create an army of vampire- eraser army. Nada...right?

Anyways I saw a clearing in the woods below and decided to land in the forest. I landed and just sat there my knees securely tucked under my chin...I loved it here it was so peaceful. I dunno how long I sat there minutes hours. It was just me and the woods. Until I heard a tree branch crack. I got to my feet looking for a threat it was probably a deer or a bunny i mean i was in the midle of a forest. I heard another few tree branches and leaves crack. Then somebody burst through the trees.

Oh it was just him...wait it as just _him. _The same chestnut hair that fell across his forehead the same tortoiseshell eyes...

"What is it Max? Don't you remember me? It's me Sam, your ex-boyfriend or so I hear," I couldn't believe this what was _he _doing here? But i didn't have time to think of answer because in secouds he had me pinned against a tree...

**FANG POV**

I was flying as fast as i could the way Alice had said that Max was in trouble I knew I had to find he as fast as possible. For some wierd reason I knew where Max was as if I was being pulled to her. I flew as fast as I could to where the pull led me to where she was. I hovered in the air earching te sky. No Max in site then I turned and searched the forest to find her pushed up againt a tree by Sam? I thought we'd left that creep in Virginia.

Anyways I had more pressing matters at hand like the fact that Sam had my Max pushed up against a tree to me looked like he was forcing her to make out with him...eew

In seconds I was on the ground I punched Sam away from Max then walked over to him and punched him the nose. I heard a satisfying crunch. Sam got up and I watched in dread as he repositioned his nose and it healed.O.K I kept on tring to hurt him sending flying kicks and punches but nothing seemed to be working o.k this was bad. Sam punched me in the gut I bowed over in pain just as he kneed me. Just before Sam tried o punch me again he stopped giving me enough time send a round house kick at his chest that should have cused jim to break one or two ribs. Sam just stood there unhurt. He cocked his hed to side. Then turned punched me in the face then ran off into the woods...I would have followed him except I had Max to take care of.

**MAX POV**

I opened my eyes to see the blurry forms of Fang and Sam fighting...I closed my eyes trying to will myself get up. When Sam had been "kissing" me he had also injected something into me so now I felt all sick and clammy. But just then I felt strong wiry arms picking me up. I looked up to see Fang

"Fang," I groaned/whimpered...

"Its O.K Max I got you," I buried my head into Fang chest feeling the wind blow into my face perfectly content in his arms.

I was safe.

* * *

**A/N**  
**Sorry for not updatiing in forever and by the way this was a complete imporovise and i came up with it on the spot and i tried to edit it so sorry if this sucks**

**~First-2-Fall~ **


	12. THE FATE OF THE STORY RESTS IN UR HANDS

**OK people i have a question**

**you can answer by my poll or by review PM or whatever**

**In Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids or in Wazz Wrong With Fang should Tanya from the Denali Coven get with James Griffith a.k.a Iggy Strawberry Bond for Strawberry Bond or Not**

**So your choices are **

1 NO WAYY!!! In Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids

2 Heck Ya!!! In Vampires,Werewolves, Avian Hybrids

3 Like Yaa!!! In Wazz Wrong With Fang

4 or Why the Heck Would I Care

5 That's The Most Stupidest Idea in Wazz Wrong With Fang

**Ok THE CHOICE IS YOU'RE THE FATE OF THIS BOOKS ARE IN YOUR HANS MY LOVELIES**

**REMEMBER REVIEW USE THE POLL OR P.M  
**

**~First-2-Fall~ **


	13. Learn to Fight

_**PEOPLES YOU HAVE TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IT'S A REALLY IMPORTANT!**_

**You know the only reason that I'm actually updating is cause of Winged-Wolf-At-Heart** **she stuck me on her** **Awesome Maximum Ride Crossovers!** **Community so go worship her as if there's no tomorrow and read her fan fictions and all that stuff ok…OK**

**Fang's POV**

I gently scooped Max up in my arms and took a running start before leaping into the air. I have no idea what was wrong with Max all I knew was what Alice had told me and that was that Max was in grave danger, which she was from that jerk Sam. He was going to pay for whatever he had done to _my_ Max! But then something else came to me something Alice had told us...

"_One of you won't make it,"_

_"What's that supposed to mean," Max had asked_

_"She means that one of you or well maybe us are going to cease to exist your hearts are going to cease to beat your going to go pale your eventually going to rot," Emmett had replied_

That was not going to be my Max it couldn't be my Max not now not ever... I would do anything to stop it from happening. I looked down at Max as she lay in my arms her face was an expression of pure terror and pain, she had sheen of sweat forming. I prayed to whom I have no idea but to whomever that the pain would stop and Max would be all better and that…

I slowly extended my mind into hers ever so slowly I felt the pain she felt. It was strange being in Max's head, it felt blank like I was in a dark room with no windows or escape. I started to talk though I really didn't no what I was saying I just wanted Max to get better...

"Max come on Max you can't give up on us now you can't the flock needs you I need you...Max your the reason I wake up every morning to see you smile and go to sleep with a small smile...I don't know what I'd do without you...come on Max...I I..."

**Max's Pov**

I was in pain it started from where Sam had stabbed me and spread up my arm...it was horrible I wanted it to stop I wanted this all to stop I wanted to die and be rid of it but suddenly I heard a sweet voice breaking through the pain it seemed to numb everything

"Max come on Max you can't give up on us now you can't the flock needs you I need you...max your the reason I wake up every morning to see you smile and go to sleep with a small smile...I dunno what I'd do without you...come on Max...I I ..."

I knew I was going to be O.K

**Fang's POV**

I landed on the driveway to their house and ran into the house bursting through the door. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were immediately there...

"What's wrong with her," Carlisle asked analyzing her I just shook my head breathing in heavily...

"OK well do you know what happened to her?"

"She...She... Sam...Die!" I said still as I gasped for air, they gave me quizzical looks.

"He's trying to say that she was stabbed by a boy named Sam and that if he ever finds him he's going to kill him for whatever he did to _his _Max," Edward said from the couch where he sat...Stupid telepath I was going to kill _him_ right after I killed Sam. He jut sat there smiling at me.

"O.K, Alice, take her into the room I'm going to get my things," Carlisle walked into another room.

Alice slowly walked toward me and eased Max out of my arms as she followed Carlisle orders I watched them tempted to run after them, to grab Max out of her hands and run. But I knew this was the best place for her, I let Esme lead me away still looking at Max.

**Max's Pov**

I felt the sensation of myself being lifted from my refuge from the pain in Fang's arms,I was being held by someone who was very cold, then I was eased onto a bed. The pain shot through my whole body making me want to scream…but I couldn't find my voice it hurt so bad…I felt a small prick of pain then everything went black…

_~Sometime Later~_

I slowly woke with a groan; I awoke with no memory to how I got here. Some boy in the woods…SAM! I blinked several times to get my bearings I lifted my arm to have it restrained I turned to see Fang breathing softly. He had his fingers curled tightly around my hand. He seemed to have eventually fallen asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed over our entwined hands. I had been told that everyone looked young when they sleep…they looked peaceful with no worry or problems just liked Fang looked, I swear Fang had a small smile on his face but I couldn't tell because he burrowed his face into my arm and my bed.

With much effort I pulled him onto the bed next to me since I couldn't release my hand from his hand. Fang must have been seriously sleepy because he didn't seem to notice. I dozed off once more. Being led to a place away from the pain of reality.

**Fang's POV**

I woke up to find myself on the bed with Max lying next to me...I was momentarily confused on how this happened but that things started to come back. I must have fallen asleep while worrying about Max, but why was I worrying. SAM! I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! I was cut off of on that specific of killing Sam when I felt a specific avian human snuggled into my chest.

I looked down to see Max, O.K I seriously don't remember how I got on this bed, but know that I think of it I really didn't care. I stared at Max lost in the way she looked so peaceful in her sleep...so angelic. OK well either way even though I really didn't want to leave I had to go I slowly slipped out of the bed and started to walk towards the door. I was half-way there when I heard a soft voice that belonged to Max say.

"Fang is that you,"

She had woken up this was great just _plain_ great. I slowly turned around to see her sitting up looking much distorted.

"Hello Max, your up Carlisle thought said that you wouldn't be up for some time,"

"What happened," she asked uncertainly

"Sam kissed you then, stabbed and injected you with some vile that was supposed to make your DNA messed up disintegrate your bird DNA which would ultimately kill you," she nodded then looked at me and asked

"Fang how long have I been out,"

"For about two days you really scared me I thought that I'd never see you again," did I just say "and the flock and all of them," that I quickly recovered. She just nodded and said nothing, she was thinking about something. I sighed walking over to where I had been sitting before I found my way on the bed.

**Max**

We just sat there in silence that had to do a lot with the fact that I was thinking about what he had said. I wondered if he had actually meant it, he probably hadn't. He was probably just saying that cause he was freaking out and all. I looked at Fang to see him looking at me through his fringe; I couldn't see his and I really wanted to see his expression. So I moved his hair out of the way. In the process I somehow found myself cupping his face. He was giving me one of his infamous strange looks.

"Max can I do one thing before you go that I'll probably make you not speak to me for at least three days for," and before I could even answer he pulled her in and was kissing her passionately.

**Unknown room in the Cullen household**

Alice took a gasped and seemed to freeze. Her Eyes were unfocused which only meant one thing. She was having a vision. In seconds Jasper was standing over protectively beside her his eyes were focused on her as were everyone's in the room.

She snapped out of her trance and stared at Edward as they usually did when they were having a private conversation.

"Oh com on, let us in your little secret already," Emmett whined from where he sat with Rosalie on his lap.

"The Volterra have heard of the existence of the Flock, they are undecided to come and check them out or not," Edward said softly, "they currently plan to either get rid of them or change them"

"Oh, but they can't. I won't let them," Rosalie hissed angrily. During the weeks that the flock has stayed with the Cullen's the Angel and Rosalie had become very close. Deep in her heart Rosalie had a soft spot for that girl.

"That's not even the worst part is it?" Jasper asked looking at Alice with worry etched into his face.

"No it isn't," she whispered all eyes were back on her again, "He's going to turn into a vampire, if the Volterra find out about this it would be _very_ bad," At her words the room went into a deathly silence.

"Well, then what are we doing sitting around here, if we don't want him to become one of us shouldn't we be making them ready for the freaky new borns," Emmett said excitedly.

**Angel**

I was sitting there talking to Nudge about Max and Fang and about how flock life would be so much better if they just admitted their undying love for each other. When I heard it Max's voice she was awake she was alive she was kissing Fang.

"Guys Max is awake!" I said to the other flock members.

"Well then what are we doing here? Let's go," Iggy said we all started to run towards the room Max was in.

**Fang**

I pulled away from kissing Max when they spilled in giggling at seeing her alive. Asking questions telling her about the fears that they had and about how she almost died. I stood there in the shadows watching them smiling happily. Max glanced up at me and smiled, then she continued to talk to Angel who was sitting on her lap. This was how it was supposed to b, everyone happy her being perfect as ever.

But of coarse something had to ruin the happiness and that came on the form of Alice. She insisted that we inform each other about our threats. They were going to teach us how to fight the newborns and we were going to teach 'em about the erasers' This was pretty cool, she also insisted that we do it at night and in the clearing that they had found us in. She also said that they would be here in about three days.

_~ Later that Night~_

**3rd Person**

The flock and the Cullen's stood in the clearing looking at each other the wolves were absent because they had to look after the borders they already knew what to do from when Victoria had attacked. Only Jake's pack was there. Jasper started talking first speaking of how not to go for the obvious attack and how to never let their arms get around you. They showed a few examples Emmett of course seemed to be having the most fun. Nessie even got a chance against Jacob. It was very cute. But Nessie wasn't going to be able to watch or fight she was going to her gramps and was going to hang out with Claire.

Then the flock started explaining about how the Easers and what their job was and about their guns and how they were temporarily put down and all that. But and after that they went to their new found home loving the feel of the pillow under their head and the thought of for that night they would be safe.

Max sat on the window seat looking out at the vast forest and sky. Thinking about the events of the day before when Alice walked in she sat down next to Max smiled at her then said

"Can't Sleep," she asked knowing the answer to the question. Max shook her head.

"Well what's wrong...boy problem," she asked a smile on her face. There was no point in lying so Max nodded

"Oh well I have advise for you Max, do I have advise," she said smiling slyly.

**OK so I convinced my friend that she should get a fanfiction account and that she should write this awesome story but then she started to get no reviews or anything so she's seriously depressed at the moment. So me EJ/first-2-fall-last-2-know promised myself I'd get fans to review. Which I will if you my lovely fans don't go read Hallucination & Dreams by Snowpurr226 and review and fav and alert on her story which is co-written by me...**

_**I will never ever visit this page to update my stories or I'll update them and kill everyone even Dear Fang and Edward.**_

**So all im asking for is some hits a alert or to a fav and also...at least 20 reviews...thats all im asking for 20 reviews or this story dies here and know**


	14. Ye Old Authors Note

Dear Fans and Readers of Vampires, Werewolves, Avian Hybrids

Heyo peoples of the world that are going to read this. I just wanted ay that I'm sorry for not updating in like forever what has it been a year? But in my defense I know that a bunch of you haven't updated either, like I know someone who hasn't updated since the year 2006 that was four years ago. So don't hate on me.

So I was planning to stop witting this story altogether and just quite on this site but then I realized that I couldn't because I love you peoples to much. So then I decided to go on Hiatus without telling the world. : P. so that's what I did. But know I am back and by the end of the year 2010 I plan to be done with this story once and for all, if people want I might do a sequel because I got ideas, which are just a maybe though.

Any who since I've told you that, some people were confused about the chapter before so since you are I shall explain in the easiest way I know how, hopefully its not THAT confusing.

Ok so Sam poisons her right, then Fangs freaking out and goes to Carlisle who says that she'll be fine, Max wakes up to find Fang beside her. They then fall into a deep sleep together. Fang wakes up and is about to sneak out of the room when Max too wakes up. They have a talk and Max questions him about what happened. (OK then the unknown room in the Cullen house, you see I added that seen in later so my computer unexpectedly quit on me, I really wanted to update yet I also really wanted to update so instead I wrote it really crappy. Yeah by the way if you are wondering I fixed that part up and so now it's really easy to read and understand.) So then later that night Alice comes in and says she has to talk to Max about Fangy Poo.

OK so now that this great author's note is done you can go ahead and either reread the previous chapter since I updated it, and rewrote it or go ahead and read the next chapter, warning there is going to be FAX

Sincerely yours

First-2-Fall-Last-2-Know

P.S

The idea for the next chapter was Leverage, so yeah, hope you like

HARDISON AND PARKER FOREVER


	15. Trees

**Max**

I was thinking about the events of the day, about Fang, Fang, and let's see Fang. Alice pocked her head into the room. She smiled at me then walked over to where I was sitting. She sat down across from on the window seat. Alice then proceeded to ask me

"Can't sleep?" she asked. I sighed the shook my head. Why was this boy _so _confusing? He was going to be the reason that I died in the battle against my "mother".

"Well what's wrong...boy problem," Alice asked a smile on her face she obviously new the answer to the question. Darn her and her ability to see the future. There was no point in lying so I nodded and let out another sigh.

"Oh well I have advise for you Max, do I have advise," she said smiling with a smile that I didn't like one bit.

"So let me get this straight, you like Fang and he likes you, and don't even bother on denying it because I can tell by the way that you look at each other that you like each other," she pointed out.

"Yeah I, guess," thinking about Lissa and The Red Head Wonder.

"So who are Dr. Dr. Brigid Dwyer and Lissa?" Alice asked spontaneously. Max gave her a quizzical look.

"Angel and Edward told me something about them," Alice said innocently.

"Edward's reading my mind and telling you what I'm thinking, right," Alice nodded then whispered "I told you this plan wouldn't work," in such a low voice that I almost missed it. I sighed nothing in my life was personal. I had to mind readers, someone who could see bits of my future, a boy who could be in my head, and lastly a voice that orders me around in my head. Could my life get any better, I think not.

"So, who are they," Alice asked gazing at me.

"Just some girls that Fang was all over," I said through gritted teeth. Man I hated them. They were so…

"Max, are…are you jealous?" Alice asked she was smiling at me slyly. I looked at her like she was crazy then laughed and snorts

"Me, Jealous? Yeah right. I'm not jealous," I said looking out the window to cover my blushing face. I could already tell that Alice was still smiling strangely when she said. "It's just that when I see them together, I... don't like it," I said.

"U-huh," Alice said seeing right through my lie "Max take it from me in my perspective you should go talk to him instead of just letting him try to talk to you and running away. You'll confuse the boy until he just gives up on you,"

"What do you want me to talk to him," about I said though I was _not_ going to talk to him.

"You need to tell him how you feel," Alice said before getting up and walking out of the room. She stopped at the door and said

"Good night Max and remember what I said," She then left me in the dark with only my thoughts for companions. Great, I thought as I made my way across the room to my bed and fell asleep instantly.

**3****rd**** Person**

The next morning went on with the usual way that it had at the lives at the Cullen's. The Flock woke, ate, hung, and around went out for a fly, showed off to the Cullen's. Life was pretty much normal that was until about 9:00 night when the Cullen's and Flock trooped out to train each other.

After the great practice Max saw Fang waking towards the direction of the Cullen household when she remembered Alice's advice. Not knowing or what compelled who to do so she jogged up to him and said.

"Can I talk to you," she asked.

"You want to talk to me?" Fang asked looking confused

"Yes," Max answered trying to reason with herself on why she was doing this.

"Now?" Fang asked still very confused.

"Yup," and with that Max flew into the air trying to get a head start and to get her head together before she talked to Fang.

**Max**

What was I thinking when I had done this. Man I was _so _stupid at times. I just had o let Alice get to me didn't I. Well there was nothing I could do about this now was there. I sighed before taking a deep breath in then flying over to a tree.

I sat down on it trying to calm my nerves, but I was too restless to and instead started pacing balancing on the sturdy tree branch. I could here Fang landing in the clearing down below. The clearing ere we had first met the Cullen's, the clearing where everything had gone wrong for us.

"Max," Fang called up to me I could tell that he was worried. I let out another sigh and jumped off the branch so that I landed right in front off Fang.

"Fang I have to tell you something," I said. If this was any other day and Fang was worried about something he would have probably answered that statement with "I think we've already accomplished that" or maybe "Wait, let me guess your pregnant?" but seeing that it wasn't some other day Fang just stood there an stared at me curiosity etched in his face. I started pacing again trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say, When Fang stepped in my way so that I couldn't continue pacing.

"So, are you going to tell me now, because you don't have to," He interrupted.

"Fang I have these strong yet strange feelings for-," But before I could say you the voice interrupted me.

_Max, what is a friend? _The Voice had the most annoying times to butt into my life before I could retort with some witty comment. It interrupted yet again.

_A single soul dwelling in two bodies._ I rolled my eyes mentally before thinking about what he had said. A friend was a single soul lying in two bodies. OK that was weird.

_What have you been smoking, and can't you give me your pearls of wisdom straight forwardly instead wit your confusing riddles._ I said pissed off.

_Now what would be the fun off that _TheVoice asked the same time Fangasked me "Max who do you got feelings for?" I was answering Fang's question seeing that the Voice had decided to leave my brain.

_Max, Fangs your soul mate,_ OK I guess that he really hadn't left. Wait what had he said Fang was _my _soul mate! This was so strange and wrong and weird. Fang was my soul mate. Fang if you hadn't guessed was still staring at me confused. He looked quit cute with that confused look on his face, wait I didn't just say that. It was the Voices fault, him and his stupid fortune cookie crap.

"Max, are you, ok?" Fang questioned "Should we go check at Carlisle, are you feeling OK?

"Fang I'm fine, just the Voice, and well I have feelings for," I was still feeling strange about telling Fang that I liked him so me being an idiot said, trees. Yes you heard me I told Fang that I had strong feelings for trees. I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Fang knew that I meant to say him because he smiled at me. Like he _really_ smiled at me before saying.

"Well Max, trees were here centuries ago, and they'll be here centuries later, and I'm pretty sure that which over tree you're talking about will be there for you," He said with a smile, not one of his half smile, a real smile that lit up the whole forest.

**Cullen Household**

"What's happening," Nudge asked excitedly from where she sat on a couch in the living room "Do you think the plan worked, it probably back fired 'cause Fang is always telling Max that he likes her not the other way around, but wouldn't it be cool f it did work 'cause then Fang and Max could get married and oh if they do get married I get to be the maid of honor. Aw then Max could really be like our mom, and then if they have kids they would b so _CUTE!" _ Nudge squealed but stopped when Angel slapped her hand over Nudges mouth. Everybody in the room sighed and thanked Angel.

"Yes, my plan worked, how many times do I have to tell you guys not to bet against me. It's pointless because I always win. Nudge believes me it's going to take a _long_ while before they get married," Alice answered knowingly.

"Wait they get MARRIED?" Iggy asked an evil smirk on his face, staring at Alice's general direction. But before anyone could answer Max strode into the room followed by Fang.

"So who's getting married," Max asked looking around the room carefully looking for anything suspiciously. But before anyone could say anything the Gasman just proved his name true and soon the living room was filled with gagging vampires and bird-kids.

**Unknown Location**

"Sir, the plan is going _perfect _the Cullen's and the bird kids don't suspect a thing, we should be able to successfully attack them by the deadline, they won't even know what hit them," A man informed to the two people that stood in front of him.

One of the two people in front of him was a man with rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and extremely attractive features,he wore an evil grin on his face at the thought of the revenge for what the Cullen's had done to him and his clan. The man grinned and glanced at the other mastermind behind this great plan. The other person was a lady, she had blond hair and brown glinting eyes, and she was clearly the only partially human person in the room.

"Our plan s working perfectly," The man said clearly surprised.

"Well of course it is, with me the creator of the great Maximum Ride and you the only person alive to escape the Volturi, nothing could get in our way," The lady said overconfidently the man looked at her then nodded,

"That and of-course thanks to this now perfected toxin that we've have created," she said holding up a dart that was filled with a deadly toxin

"They won't even know what hit them not even that filthy blood-sucker," As she said all these things she proceeded to load the dart and shoot it at the boy who had brought the message.

They watched in pure glee as the boy started convulsing on the floor, his mouth started foaming and his pupils expanded until his eyes were pure black, finally the boy stopped breathing and drop dead. No one seemed to d anything, if not for the evil laughter from the two the room would be dead silent.

**3****rd**** Person**

A day had passed since the day that Max had told Fang how she felt about him; not much had changed since that day except for the fact that Max and Fang spent _a lot_ of time together that day. Alice had said that they better get ready because she "thought" the battle to take place the next day though she wasn't 99% sure. Alice then insisted that they spend that day doing whatever they wished too this was of-course an evil master plan to get Max and Fang too spend time together.

Rosalie when she was not spending time in the garage fixing up her car spent her time with her husband tearing up a room, thankfully they decided to not do it in the Cullen household or a few specific individuals would have been given the "Talk" way to early in life.

Angel, Nudge and Renesmee spent the rest of they're day giving each other make over's with of course help from Aunty Alice and Grandma Esme. If they weren't' doing that they were either playing with Jacob's pack or of course giving _Jake_ a makeover, which was a comical site when he came out wearing lipstick and his now long hair was done in well unique hair styles.

The dynamic duo of the Gasman and Iggy had decided to create A LOT of bombs on they're free day, of-course to create bombs, Emmett was greatly impressed by they're skills and soon joined them, when Max found out about this she naturally was about to say know that was until Iggy pointed out the only way that they had barely made it out alive was because of the bombs Max eventually agreed with bribery from Fang.

The vampires' of the household went out to get ready for the fight vampire style which of course included them going and sucking blood.

As the day drew too a close they had a hearty meal, well only the people that could eat normally. Soon after there were good night thrown around and everyone went to sleep. As she slept Renesmee was over to her Granddads' house to be kept safe. The vampires and werewolves watched over the house making sure that everyone was safe.

Just before dusk everyone was awakened and had a quick meal the gang made they're way too the clearing where everything seemed to happen. The clearing where the great battle with Victoria had taken place, the clearing where the Cullen's and the Flock had first met, the clearing where they're lives were changed forever.

As they got into they're positions and the now rising sun peaked over the mountains at them they looked at each other and deep in they're heart new that there was no way that they were going to let the person that was standing next to them die. For deep in they're heart they loved each other if they had met each other a month ago or a centenary they loved each other. Every member of that group had joined each others family, and for your family you are willing to do anything-even die.


End file.
